Spinning Around and New Years with the Marauders
by Emortuus
Summary: The long awaited Spinning Around and its sequel, New Years with the Marauders. MWPP era. LJ. No beta!


**Spinning Around and New Years with the Marauders**

**Version: Revised (I lost the original) with New Years sequel!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**By: MsLily**

**Uploaded: January First, 2005!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Sirius!" cried the short red-haired girl. She ran up and flung her arms around his neck. "Paddy Paddy Padfoot! Mmm! I missed thee!"

"And I thee. Thyne nature eludes me! Why so happy, Lilly Billy?" Sirius asked, setting her down and pulling away to look her up and down.

"Can you keep a secret," she whispered, giggling a bit. This was _not_ normal Lily Evans behavior. He nodded excitedly and leaned in. "You know a certain Mister James Potter, right?"

"Well, I suppose I do, fair madame! What about the filly young Potter?" Lily sapped him on the back of the head and glared before lowering her eyelids seductively. "Oh boy!" Sirius said, standing back up with a goofy, lopsided grin on his face.

"Mr. Black, the young Potter his hardly filly. He's a man!" she exclaimed in a silky voice. Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

"A man, you say?"

"Aye, sir, a man. A manly man. A manly manly with manly man qualities, if you know what I mean, man."

"Who's a manly man?" another boy said, coming up to them. He nodded to Lily and Sirius and ruffled his light brown hair, smiling at the two.

"Aw! There's my favourite cuddly wolf boy!" Lily said happily whilst giving Remus a big hug.

Remus chuckled and let out a quiet "Hullo, Lily." He smirked over her head at Sirius as she pulled away. "Siri, baby," he said, stepping over to him and sliding his hand around the taller boy's shoulders.

"Remmy! This isn't like you!" Sirius said in a high-pitched voice. He giggled and they both pulled away.

"So, I take it this has something to do with that filly young Mr. Potter, eh?" Remus said, his eyes twinkling. Lily blushed but remained confident.

"Why must I tell everyone that James Potter is not filly! He is not a young female horse, nor is he female like in any way!" she began, starting to become hysterical. "He's a man, I tell you!" She grinned as she yelled this. "A manly manly manly man!!!"

"Who's a manly manly manly man? You wouldn't perchance be talking 'bout me, now would'ja?" yet another boy said as he approached the group. Lily blushed and looked at her feet. Sirius started to laugh but quickly turned it into a coughing fit. Remus stood there, smiling.

The newest addition to the group pushed his wire-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger.

"Padfoot, Moony." He looked at the petite redhead and his looked softened considerably. "Lily."

"Hullo, James," she said, looking up at him. She squinted and covered her eyes with her hand to deflect the early morning sun. The grinned and moved in for a hug. "James...." He pulled away and looked down at her. Sirius and Remus grinned and backed away from the couple. "James...I...."

"Lily."

"James."

"Can I--"

"Can you--"

Lily stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to James's, but he pulled back almost instantly.

"Lily--" he said warningly. She grinned and backed away from him. Sirius and Remus were stunned. They had thought that James _liked_ Lily! Lily squealed and ran forward into James's arms again. He lifted her up and spun her around, making the other people around them back up and watch the couple with interest, smiles on most of their faces.

James set Lily down and dipped her back as if they were dancing, which they did a lot when going from one class to another already. He pulled her up again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed again.

Sirius started humming and stomped his left foot while Remus clapped a beat. The couple glared at them, but started waltzing around the platform where they were to board the train for school again. The people around clapped and whistled as Lily and James spun around and around, kissing each other.

They finally stopped twirling and James smiled down at her.

"Lily Marie Evans, I think I love you."

"And I think I love you, too, James Henry Potter. I might just love you, too."

* * *

**Next part, New Years with the Marauders, will be up soon!**


End file.
